


Open Letter to the Public, An

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e18 17 People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A reaction to Toby's belief that the public will feel betrayed.





	Open Letter to the Public, An

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

"An Open Letter to the Public"  


Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. I'm on Spring break, so I appear to have more time on my hands.   


Summary: A reaction to Toby's belief that the public will feel betrayed.  


Feedback: Is always greatly appreciated.  


Author's note: I'm not a PoliSci major, so I apologize for any errors beforehand, this idea just hit me while I'm waiting to leave for the ballpark. Go Yanks!  


~~~  
Dear General Public, the American People,  
I'd like to start this letter by stating that I am always eternally grateful for being elected as your President. Those of you who didn't vote for me, I extend my gratitude to you as well, for allowing me the opportunity to govern you when you didn't initially want me to.  


I would like to share something with every American that may come as a shock but I swear that once the shock wears off, you will be able to see straight again. That is what I am counting on anyway. Ten years ago, I was diagnosed with a case of Remitting/Relapsing Multiple Sclerosis. That means that my body attacks itself at times. The fact that you are only just now learning about it means that I was in remission. I assure you whole-heartedly that I still am.   


The reason for letting you all in on this little so-called secret is so that you will be able to judge me for yourselves. Hopefully you will be honest and be able to acknowledge that I have performed my Presidential duties without fail despite having this disease. I wanted to tell you myself before someone else did and tried to make it appear as if I were being anything less then honest. I am not.  


No one who knew was asked to lie about it. If they didn't say anything, it was by their own choice. They were free to speak about my condition with anyone who asked as well as with whomever they felt like sharing their knowledge. Apparently none of them were asked and no one decided to break confidentiality by speaking on their own accord. But again, I assure, coercion was never used as an option to keep them quiet.  


The question might be raised about who will run the country in the event that I am ever incapacitated. That job, according to Article 25, falls to the Vice President. Mr. Hoynes is a very capable man who will fill my shoes without any problems. Truth be told, though, I am in perfect health were it not for the R/R MS. How ironic is that?   


My Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry, is fully capable of assisting Vice President Hoynes as he does myself. I am secure in the knowledge that the country will continue on the very road it has followed under my tutelage. That of economic prosperity, greater attempts at world peace and democratic nations, better housing and educational programs to further our attempts at making every citizen a better person with the ability to capitalize on the world around them. That will be my legacy. That and hopefully, raising the level of debate in this country.  


I hope that is what I am remembered for, not the fact that I have an illness which is in remission and which does not usually effect me in my daily life. It is something there but in the background. I trust you, the American people, will understand that I have always done my best under sometimes strange and difficult circumstances and will continue to do so throughout the remainder of my term. Will there be another? I'm not sure. That will be up to you, again, as it was the first time around.   


Gratefully yours,  
President Josiah Bartlet  


~*~  
Abbey read what he had written. His draft for the Washington Post. Danny was running interference for them. 'Good old Danny.' she thought. 'Always trying to help us out. Whatever his reasons are, we benefit.'  


"You think it's good?" Her husband asked her. "You think I left stuff out? Leo thought I shouldn't make it too over-the-top or I'd lose a lot of readers."  


"You wrote it so they could understand it. Did you leave anything out? How 'bout the fact that there will be no second term? You promised me, Jed, and you're not keeping your promise. That's not like you."  


"I know. I just feel that I can do this, Abbey."  


"You're ignoring the possibility of getting sick in the second term. You're assuming that I and your doctor are wrong. What if we're not?"  


"I took care of that, Abbey, when I said that Hoynes takes over and Leo helps him. That's my out. I'm following the rules. They may not even want me back again, once they read this."  


She pulled her husband close to her, this man who was mush beneath that hot-head persona the world got to see. "They'll want you."  


"I won without a majority the first time."  


"You'll win *with* a majority this time. Let's just take it slow. See how your health goes."  


He kissed her. "You know I love you very much, Dr. Bartlet."  


Seeing the light play in his eyes in that way which she loved, "Oh, yes I do and I love you very much, President Bartlet."  


"Let's go to bed, Woman."  


"Ah, the caveman comes out. You're back."  


~~~  
The End. 

  


End file.
